Doctor Zebadiah Mengele
CHARACTER DETAIL: ''' '''Race: Mutant Class: Medic Faction: Grifter HISTORY: EARLY LIFE: Gaius Julius Stone was born in the Washing DC vault and was fast tracked to study medicine like his mother. By the time the vault received the formula for Rad-Vac, he was already a medical doctor who was hand selected to help create the vault's first batches of Rad-Vac. He was only 26 when the vault doors opened and it would be another two years before he existed the vault for himself and would bear witness to what Star and his Legionaries had managed to build. New Washington was everything that him and his family hoped it would be and more. The Legion had found lost knowledge and resources from before the End War that helped launch his research in a new direction. But the treasures of the old world meant nothing compared to the mutants. Their genes held the key to evolution and a cure for the Rad-Vac addiction. But Star wanted nothing to do with them. He drove mutants further away from the capital till nothing but humans remained in its boarders. Gaius knew that their mutation would lead to a cure but his research was forbidden. One day a Legionnaire was brought to the hospital. He was exposed to something that had forced him to begin to mutate. He was evolving right before Gaius's eyes. The Legionnaire's skin turned to scales and his limbs elongated.A Legionnaire commander saw the patient and ordered his death. They say death as preferable to living as a mutant. All the other doctors protested, but Gaius stepped up and stuck a needle in the young mutants arm causing its heart to stop. The doctors were horrified and the commander satisfied. Soon all that was left in the room was Gaius and the man he had just killed. Gaius was quick to move the body to his private lab. He made it there in secret and managed to barely restart the Legionnaire's heart. Gaius kept the Legionnaire in a chemically induced coma while he ran his tests. This young Legionnaire was truly remarkable. He had evolved and was somehow immune to the low levels of surface radiation and was able to regrown limbs. Gaius spent months studying the genetics of this Legionnaire and comparing it to his closest living relatives. But Gaius was so wrapped up in his research that he became careless. He started missing shifts at the hospital and people took notice. That notice lead to a BioMech being sent to find Gaius and it did. Gaius was followed back to his lab where the BioMech witnessed Gaius with the mutant. Before Gaius could stop the BioMech alarms went off and the BioMech was attempting to make an arrest. Gaius resisted but was thrown onto a table. Beakers shattered and Gaius was exposed to the samples and chemicals on the table. As Gaius lost consciousness he could feel a change in him occurring. He would be the first human to test his cure; he was mutating. Gaius awoke in a cell. The BioMech who arrested him was standing at guard and he could see that his Legionnaire test subject was finally executed as ordered months before. Gaius still looked the same, but he could tell that somehow he was different. He could feel that he had changed in some fundamental way that could not otherwise be explained. He had evolved. He remained in his cell for days with no company but the emotionless and un-moving automaton. He was not given Rad-Vac for more than a week. Either they knew he was no longer human or just didn't care if he lived or died. Finally one morning his mother arrived. Gaius saw that look of disappointment in her eyes that he saw as a child when he would bring home a bad mark. And there was more than just that. She hand been crying. Gaius's mother informed him of the trial and that he was to be executed the next day. What was worse is that all of his research was already destroyed. Star cared nothing for his work. The cure for radiation sickness would not be mutation. The next day he was taken from his cell and to the hospital. The Dean of the Hospital, his father and several Legion Brass waited for him in the operating room. His father was always cold but he never thought he would preform the deed himself. But it was customary for him to preform state executions and Gaius could tell by the look in his father's eyes that he no longer considered this mutant before him his son. The execution was recorded. Traitor to the state. Examples must be made. Speeches, a lethal injection, then brunch. As Gaius's father injected him the Legion brass applauded. Gaius awoke and was very not dead. His mother stood over him still with a look of disappointment. His father was there also but Gaius knew his father would rather Gaius died, but saved him for his mother. They had mad arrangement to smuggle him out of the city and to Manhattan where a man there would take him west to the Wastes. His mother was to help smuggle him. She was delivering some medical supplies and Gaius would hide among the supplies on the way North. But things did not go as planned. They were given an escort including the BioMech who had arrested Gaius. About half way to Manhattan Gaius heard his mother's last words, "Run Gaius!" And he ran. But a bullet found him and struck him in the leg. As he faltered he saw the BioMech execute his mother on her knees sobbing. He managed to pick himself back up and continue to run. Gaius ran despite his injuries and managed to loose the Legionnaires chasing him. As he headed West lesions started to appear on his skin. They would form and heal. Cancerous growths would appear under his skin the size of baseballs and then disappear overnight. All except on his injured leg. The growths in his leg grew at an exponential rate. In two weeks time his leg was overgrown with tumors and its skin covered in legions that would not heal. And it was spreading to up his thigh. He knew if he did not act it would kill him, but a one legged man in the Wastes would also not survive. He had no options before him until fate stepped in. Gaius was found by a mutant and that mutant took him into his van and tried to treat his wounds. Finally Gaius convinced the mutant to remove Gaius's cancerous leg. The surgery went well and mutant even agreed to take Gaius with him. The mutant was going a group called the Caravan which traveled the Wastes and would grant them asylum. They traveled for days in some PreWar transport the mutant managed to repair. Then one night Gaius's luck would run out. The Legion had caught up with the and a rocket struck the side of the van. Gaius found himself amoung the scattered remains of his traveling partner and having lost his right arm in the explosion. He waited for death to come and when it did he recognized the BioMech's face. The BioMech had chased him this far as he was programmed to do. It had killed his mother as she cried on her knees and now he would finish what he started when he arrested Gaius. Gaius did not beg or show anything but anger on his face as the BioMech took aim. In that instant before the BioMech could execute Gaius he drew a gun with his right arm and fired fire shows into the BioMech's head. He looked over at the arm and saw that somehow the severed arm of his traveling partner had grafted itself onto himself. His was able to manipulate the limb as if it was his own. He discovered his mutation. Gaius dragged himself over to to the corpse of his traveling partner and with an axe removed the leg. His body accepted the new leg quickly and with having sewn it on it healed even faster than his arm. He left the wreckage taking his traveling partners arm, leg and name. Gaius Julius Stone was no more but Zebadiah Mengele would live on. Life in the Wastes: The new Zebadiah Mengele found the Caravan and they took him in. He served as their Surgeon and provided them with the medical care greater than any self-taught, wasteland medic ever could. The Caravan traveled South beyond Punto Al Sur and then back north all the way to the Norden Lands. They would trade and raid. Doing whatever they had to to survive. Over the years with the Caravan, Mengele replaced his almost all of his organs and extremities including his heart in what is likely the only self-preformed heart transplant. Almost all of him was new except his lungs and brain. Neither had he fully discover how to cure and replace. The Caravan grew more and more uncomfortable with what Mengele was making of himself. Mutants with special gifts became wary of his gaze. But he remained. He was their only medic after long and a brilliant surgeon like no other. So the Caravan and his kept an uneasy alliance. Mengele kept the Caravan healthy and he kept the dead with no questions asked. Not long ago the Caravan itself was under attack. The Legion came were lead by a BioMech with a warrant for a Gaius Julius Stone. The Caravan pleaded with the BioMech to let them go and that they had no clue who this man they were looking for was. One by one the members of the Caravan received a retinal scan those who ran where shot down and received a scan anyway. And when the BioMech held the scanner to Mengele's eyes he could not help but smile. How many times had Mengele changed his eyes out since he last saw the BioMech? After the Caravan was all scanned the Legion BioMech ordered his troops to open fire on the Caravan. Grifters and mutants were nothing and he knew they were hiding something. As the Legion opened fire so did the Caravan. The Legion should have kept a better eye on their prisoners or inspected the Caravan better. Bullets flew and explosions rang out. The Caravan did want it did best and drove on. Mengele hoped they escaped but during the fire fight he managed with a few others to escape away. Mengele parted way with all the survivors of battle. They were going to find and rejoin the Caravan, convinced it had survived. Mengele decided that it was time to leave the Caravan and finish his work. He would find a cure for his mutation and a cure for the world to ride itself of the Legion. Mengele heard from Grifters of a nearby town called Greyfell. The town seemed to be as good as anyplace to settle down and do his research. And if the rumors were true of a small Legion force he would hid in plain sight right under the Legion's nose. On his way to Greyfell Mengele was bitten by a ghoul in the arm. Mengele has seen ghoul before and without thinking he removed his arm. The infection spread in the severed arm and something miraculous happened. The lesions on his arm closed the cancerous growths healed before his eyes In the seconds of life his limb had left the ghoul virus cured his mutation. He found his cure on the road to redemption. He thought if he could harness the ghoul virus he could cure himself for good. To Greyfell he traveled in search of the Legion for test subjects and in search Ghouls for a cure. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Grifter Category:Medic